Sucker Bet
by Creedo
Summary: Chapter 8! A routine trip to the bank is anything but routine for Starsky and Hutch not to mention their gorgeous rookie ride along.
1. Chapter 1

**Sucker Bet**

_**Disclaimer**__**: This is done strictly for fun and not for profit, although tips are greatly appreciated.**_

_**Author's Notes:**__** Thanks to all my friends in the fandom. I appreciate constructive criticism and feedback, negative and mean comments really aren't necessary, so let's try to control ourselves. **_

_**This is a SPECIAL gift to my best friend Brook who has been so sweet and so patient with me. I am testing the waters again, just to see where it takes me. **_

_**I really want to thank my writing sisters Kirsty and Shawne, you two are the best sisters a girl can have. **_

_**This story is almost written in its entirety so no one needs to worry about me finishing it. It is almost done. I will post chapter by chapter. **_

_**Warning:**__** This first chapter deals with adult content, if you are easily offended by mature material, please don't read this first part. It is just a dream. **_

**Chapter One**

_The buxom blonde walked up to him, her chest heaving with every breath, the sweet glistening across her skin. Starsky swooped her up forcibly, taking her into his strong arms and kissing her deeply. He heard a moan escape from her full moth as he shoved his tongue through her lips, demanding entrance. _

_Starsky felt his excitement begin to swell as the warmth in his groin spread. His large hand reached up, cupping her breast and squeezing firmly as he turned her, and pushed her onto his bed, falling on top of her, hovering over her, staring deep into her dark brown eyes. His knee pushed between her legs, forcing them apart as he began to grind against her. _

_He had been attracted to fellow officers before, but never like this. Her mere touch sent him on fire; he couldn't help but think of her, caressing her, kissing her, making love to her, his animalistic urges taking over, needing release. Sheri Taylor had established a place in his mind that he was unable to get her out of. _

_His right hand made its way down her abdomen and between her legs, feeling her moist entrance as she screamed out loud, begging him to continue. He drowned out her screams with his mouth, forcing her silent, enjoying the control he had over her. _

With a start, he opened his eyes, gasping heavily as he slowly became aware of his surroundings, recognizing his own bedroom, swallowing hard, and realizing that he had been dreaming about her, again.

His hand trailed down his own stomach, grabbing a hold of his hard on, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling, cursing Hutch for even introducing him to this woman in the first place, especially since he could never have her. She was something that was out of his reach, but not out of his mind. He found himself constantly thinking and dreaming about her and every time he did, he felt that familiar tingling in his loins as his arousal stirred.

Throwing his covers off to his side, he rolled out of his bed, padding off to the bathroom, planning on taking care of his problem himself, embarrassed that his body was responding like a teen going through puberty, but having not control over it.

oooooOOOOOooooo

The doors to the squad room swung wide as both Starsky and Hutch flew through the portal, the shorter brunet in front, with his tall lanky blond partner right n his heels, smirking.

"It was a sucker bet an' you know it…" the hot headed detective ranted.

"No one forced you into taking it Starsk." Hutch retorted quickly, "You of all people should have known to do your homework before taking the bet."

"Some friend you are," Starsky grumbled as he made his way to his desk, pulling out his chair and whipping it around backwards, straddling it. "Making a bet that I couldn't get a date with the young cute rookie, all the while knowing that she already had a boyfriend, hardly seems like something I would expect from my own partner!"

"Look Buddy, a bet is a bet. What kind of a friend would I be to let you off the hook on a technicality? It wouldn't teach you anything…besides, I was nice enough to wait until payday for you to make good on the deal, and today's the deadline." Hutch smirked as he walked around the back of his partner, reaching for the coffee pot and the clean cups sitting beside it

"If I were you Hutch, I'd go with him to the bank, 'at's the only way you're ever going to see your money." The younger homicide detective that was sitting at the opposite table chimed in.

"Yeah? Well who asked you? Don't you have a report to do or somethin'?" Starsky shot back, causing the interferer to shrug uncomfortably and turn back around, giving the curly haired man his back.

"That's not a bad idea," The tall Nordic interjected, "I think Robinson is right, we can stop by the bank at lunch, cash your check and you can square your debt to me." Hutch's blue eyes looking at his partner, one brow rose inquisitively.

"T'rrific, now not only are you takin' my hard earned cash, but you don't trust me to boot. This keeps getting' better an' better." Starsky growled as he picked up the file on his desk, standing and turning his chair back around, shoving it under his desk, "Lets get outta here Blondie, m'not feelin' the love." He shot an icy glare into the back of Robinson's head, who had still not turned back around to face the angry detective.

Captain Dobey's office door swung open wide as the rotund black man appeared, his brow furrowed.

"Starsky, Hutchinson, in my office, now!" He commanded before disappearing back into his small room.

The brunet looked up at his light haired partner, "What'd you do now?" he quipped sharply.

"Who? What? Me? You're kidding, right?" Hutch shot back as he followed his partner into their superior's office.

Both detectives walked into Dobey's office, Hutch closing the door behind them. Starsky took the yellow vinyl chair to the left of the desk, leaving his partner the one on the right.

"What is it Cap?" Starsky asked, leaning forward on his chair, his elbows resting on his knees.

"As you both know, we have a few rookies that have been assigned to our department," Dobey flipped through a folder on his desk.

"Yeah, and?" Hutch asked, intrigued.

"And, I need to partner them up and get them permanent assignments…" The large black man continued, "but in the meantime, I need to have them with some of my more seasoned detectives, sort of getting someone to show them the ropes."

Starsky looked over at Hutch nervously, before looking back at his Captain, "Exactly what does this have to do with us?"

"I've temporarily assigned Detective 3rd class Sheri Taylor to ride along with both of you for the week."

Hutch let out an unintentional snort of laughter, knowing that this would get a rise out of his partner, seeing how this was the woman that had cost him the bet in the first place.

"You knew about this, din't ya?" Starsky asked, looking at his friend.

Hutch shrugged, smiling smugly, "I had no clue, I swear." He answered between chuckles.

"How come I don't believe ya?" Starsky retorted.

"Is there a problem here?' Dobey interjected, looking suspiciously at the two.

"No problem Cap, none at all." Hutch answered quickly, enjoying as he watched his partner squirm.

"Cap, um…can't you place her with Griggs and Smith?" Starsky protested, knowing that they were asking for trouble, seeing how he had already hit on the woman, at his partner's urging.

"Now why in the hell would I do that Starsky?" Dobey snapped back.

"Griggs and Smith already have their own rookie to worry about, and unless you can give me a good reason to change this assignment, then it is going to stand the way it is, you hear me?"

The man's eyes bulged at Starsky, intimidating the brunet into compliance, "Yes Sir Cap, its fine, no problem here." Starsky stammered as Hutch lifted his hand to his mouth trying to hide his amusement.

The Nordic stood and headed towards the door, signaling his partner to follow as they prepared to leave. Starsky whipped back around raising his hand about to ask his superior officer a question but getting cut off before getting one word out.

"Starts immediately!' Dobey answered not even looking up from his desk, already reading Starsky's question, and answering it for him, "She's waiting downstairs. Now get the hell out of here, I got work to do!"

"Yes sir!" Starsky responded obediently as he passed through the door that Hutch was holding open for him.

The duo headed downstairs to collect their newest member of the team reluctantly. Hutch smirked as he watched his partner twitch nervously. Not many women turned the handsome brunet down, and when they did, it really did something to his friend's confidence. That coupled with the fact that Starsky already felt that Hutch had set him up to fail with this woman, made it even more amusing to watch.

They took the elevator down to the ground floor, making their way through the hallway and to the desk Starsky looked up to see Sheri Taylor standing there reading something she held in her hands. He couldn't help but think she was beautiful, her long blond hair falling in ringlets cascading across her shoulders. She wore a tight black skirt, the hem right above the knee, a slit splitting the fabric nearly up to her thigh. Also clad in a royal blue silk shirt, unbuttoned to expose her ample cleavage. Starsky inhaled deeply trying to restrain himself from walking over to her and taking her into a deep seductive kiss.

Hutch felt Starsky tense when he saw her and smiled as he walked past his partner and up to Taylor.

"Hey Sheri, good to see you." The blond greeted her, flashing a wide smile, "Dobey just told us you're riding with us this week."

She looked up at him, smiling back, blushing slightly. "Wow, how did I get so lucky?" She hissed as she put down the notebook she held in her hands.

"I think luck had little to do with it," he snorted as he reached out his hand, taking her elbow gallantly and leading her out from around the desk and up to Starsky. "You remember my partner, Dave Starsky, don't you Sheri?" Hutch jested, watching his friend's face flush. "Starsk was just saying he couldn't wait for you to ride him…um, I mean ride _with_ him."

Starsky shot his partner an angry glare as his mind traveled back to the day before, when he clumsily attempted to hit on the woman standing in front of him, only to be shot down and told she was already in a committed relationship.

Rejection was not the source of embarrassment for the womanizing officer, but the fact that his own partner had made a bet with him, and not only was he, but the entire station, were in on the moment. He was pretty sure the majority of them knew that he was about to be shot down, and that embarrassed him more than anything.

"Of course I remember Dave, how could I forget?" She teased as she sauntered up to him, watching his eyes as they followed her every move. She knew he was very attracted to her, and it gave her a sense of control or empowerment over her senior officer.

"Alright, alright…let's get the hell outta here, shall we?" Starsky tried to brush off the feelings he was having as he made his way past the both of them and out the door that led to the garage.

Starsky made a beeline for his car as Sheri and his partner followed, Hutch smirking the whole way, having a hard time containing his laughter, knowing that this whole situation was making his friend very uncomfortable.

They approached the Red Torino as Starsky quickly jumped behind the wheel, and Hutch opened the passenger door for Sheri who immediately reached down, lifting the lever on the seat, tipping it forward as she prepared to climb in the back seat.

"No, no, no…" Hutch objected as he pushed the back of the seat into the upright position, "we wouldn't want you to sit in the back," the tall blond leaned down, looking over at Starsky through his brow, "would we buddy?"

Starsky said nothing in response; he just stared at the Nordic, knowing full well how much fun his best friend was having at his expense.

"See?" Hutch continued, "That's what I thought," he stood back up and smiled at the beautiful officer standing before him, batting her eyes, "there's plenty of room up front, climb on in and scoot all the way over to my partner there, nice and close. We'll be like three bugs in a rug."

"Wow, this is going to be so much fun." She exclaimed as she climbed into the front seat, sliding over next to the curly haired detective, her skirt hiking up fairly high on her thigh, much to Starsky's chagrin.

As soon as she was settled, Hutch climbed in beside her and Starsky started his monstrous engine, revving it up before throwing the car into drive and peeling out of the garage, trying desperately to concentrate on the road ahead of him. He inhaled deeply trying to calm his emotions but instead catching a strong whiff of jasmine, coming from the gorgeous woman sitting next to him. Again his mind traveled back to his dream from that morning as he started to feel his body respond. He knew that instant that this was going to be the beginning of a very long week…

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sucker Bet**

_**Disclaimer: This is done strictly for fun and not for profit, although tips are greatly appreciated.**_

_**Author's Note: Thanks to all my friends in the fandom. I appreciate constructive criticism and feedback, negative and mean comments really aren't necessary, so let's try to control ourselves. **_

_**Warning: None that I can think of for this chapter so just read and enjoy. **_

**Chapter Two**

Starsky stared at the road straight ahead of him, he didn't dare look to his right. It was bad enough that her scent was everywhere, but to have her sitting so close to him, he could practically feel her touch. The brunet could vaguely hear their voices, but he just couldn't join in on the conversation, he needed to stay focused if he wanted to keep his body from responding to her.

He heard her delicate laughter, obviously at something witty that Hutch had said, and then he felt it, the feather light tickle of her hair as it swept across his forearm and he looked over at her, a smile immediately washing across his face as he drank in her beauty.

He felt that familiar tingling again as his body began to warm. Hitting the accelerator and dropping his car into low, he headed towards the Security Pacific Bank so he could deposit his check, get Hutch the money he owed him for the bet he was suckered into. He also needed to get away from this woman for a minute to gather his thoughts and try to gain some control over his own body.

Hutch noted Starsky's hurry as he reached out with his hand and stabilized himself on the dash board when they took a corner a little too fast.

"Easy there Starsk…" The blond hissed as he looked over at his partner, seeing him react and start to relax a bit.

"I just wanna get to the bank before they close, I pay my debts," Starsky responded, not wanting to completely reveal the reason he owed Hutch the money, feeling a bit bad given the fact that he 'bet' on the woman sitting next to him.

"It's 10:30 in the morning, buddy." Hutch chuckled as Sheri let out a little laugh, embarrassing the brunet even further.

"Yeah, I know that." Was the only thing he could think of to say as he sped around the next corner, tires screeching. "I just want to get there before the lunch rush."

"Like I said Starsky, its 10:30 in the morning." Hutch repeated. "I think we're safe."

With in no time at all they were pulling up in the parking lot of Starsky's bank. He couldn't get out of the car fast enough, throwing his door open and hoping out. He turned to close his door, almost hitting Sheri as she was climbing out of the car behind him.

"Whatya doin'?" Starsky stammered, "We'll only be a second." He informed her, hoping that she would wait there, and give a few moments to collect his thought and regroup.

"You seriously don't expect me to wait in the car do you?" She asked him, her big brown eyes looking up at the detective standing over her.

With a sigh he turned on his heels to walk away as Sheri climbed out of the car and followed both the men up the steps and into the bank. Starsky and Hutch each opened one of the glass doors, Hutch holding his open chivalrously for Sheri as she entered the bank along with them.

The décor inside appeared sterile and uninviting. Cold marble counter tops, and stone floors added to the chilly feeling the bank held. The far side of the large room held several teller windows, lined up in a row. There was red velvet rope snaking its way through the middle of the place, outlining an area for customers to stand and wait to be tended to.

The brunet looked up, a bit shocked to see the long lines, but realizing that today was payday for most people, and it wasn't just him that was eager to get his hands on some cash. Taking his position at the back of the line he started patting his pockets nervously.

The buxom blonde reached out her hand and touched Starsky's elbow causing him to pull away quickly, "I'll be right back guys, I need to hit the ladies room," Sheri excused herself as she walked to the right side of the bank and down a narrow hallway disappearing behind a swinging door.

Hutch turned around and looked at his partner, noting his peculiar behavior. He seemed on edge, nervous and just wasn't acting like himself at all.

"What gives buddy? Why are you acting so strange?" Hutch asked him, watching him search his jacket pockets, and then dig in his overly tight jeans.

"Whattya talkin' 'bout?" Starsky responded as he dipped his hands back into his jacket pocket, pulling out the lining on both sides.

Hutch's blue eyes moved around the bank, always aware of his surroundings as any highly trained officer of the law would be, and they locked on a man who was standing near the front counter, next to the pedestal ashtray, taking a long drag from his cigarette. He was a stocky man, about Hutch's age, with brown messy hair.

Hutch furrowed his brow, his eyes focusing on the man before he tapped his friend on the chest. "Hey Starsk…" He pointed at the man, "I think I went to school with that guy."

Starsky was still digging through all of his pockets, inside and outside of his jacket, his shirt, his jeans, really not paying much attention to the tall blond at his side, "Really? 'at's t'rrific…" He answered kind of half listening, "Hey Hutch, did I hand you my check?" The brunet finally looked up at his friend.

"Who? Me?" He padded his own pockets, "no….why? Whatsa matter? You can't find your check?" He asked as he watched his partner search for the paper, "or you just trying to get out of satisfying your debt with me?"

"Would I do that to ya'?" Starsky shot back, his eyes lighting up as he snapped his fingers together in revelation. "I musta left it in the car, be right back!"

He turned quickly taking two steps before ramming into someone, instinctively reaching out to grab them before they fell to the ground, apologizing for his clumsiness, "M'so sorry…" he blurted out, surprised to see Sheri in his arms, the tingling her felt in his stomach as he looked into her eyes, making him feel uneasy.

Hutch let out a snort of laughter as he turned his head back around, catching the stare of the man by the ashtray, finding him glaring back at him, figuring that he must have recognized Hutch as well. The tall blond flashed a friendly smile at the man who quickly diverted his gaze.

Starsky let go of Sheri, sidestepped her and started to walk towards the door, looking back and seeing Hutch about to follow him. He held up his hand stopping him, "No, you gotta stay here Blondie, save my place in line." He instructed his friend and then looking at Sheri, "You can wait with him, keep him company or somethin', I'll be right back, I just need to get something outta the car." The brunet tried to explain.

Hutch smiled at Sheri, shrugging his shoulders as they both returned to the bank line to keep Starsky's place. Hutch scanned the large room, a certain feeling of uneasiness starting to creep up on him causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. Something was wrong, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He looked back at his partner as the brunet swaggered up to the door of the bank, a guard that had been sitting in a chair positioned to the left of the entrance way, stood and approached the officer. Hutch's curiosity peeked as he looked back around the room.

The middle aged guard approached Starsky holding up his hand, asking him to stop, causing Starsky to tilt his head in confusion, pointing to himself, and then looking behind him to see if the guard was really addressing him.

The guard looked around Starsky, into the room and then back at him directly. "And just where do you think you are going young man?" He asked.

Starsky looked inquisitively at the man, "Who me?" not understanding why he was being stopped. "M'goin' to my car, I think I left my check out there." He explained the same sense of uneasiness that Hutch felt, beginning to wash over him, "Is there a problem with that?" Starsky asked, propping his hand on his waist, pulling back his jacket slightly and puffing out his chest defiantly.

The guard's eyes caught a glimpse of Starsky's weapon in its holster, his eyes flickering in excitement.

The guard stood in the way, blocking the brunet's path, angering the hot tempered detective. "So if you don't mind gettin' outta my way…" He blurted out as he pushed his way past the guard.

Hutch turned around, watching the confrontation that his partner was having with the guard at the door, red flags and warnings going off in his head in record succession, his eyes widening in fear as he realized something was very amiss inside this bank today.

The blond watched as two, maybe three men who were acting suspiciously. Sheri caught onto Hutch's actions and apprehensions as she too started scanning the room.

Hutch's eyes widened in surprise as he turned to see the guard, draw his weapon, raising it up above Starsky's head from behind him, and slamming it down into the back of his skull. Simultaneously, a hail of gunfire erupted inside the bank, coupled with screams and chaos. Sheri reached for her weapon, but Hutch's strong hand stopped her, not wanting to risk all the innocent lives in an all out gun battle in this confined space. His heart sank as he watched his friend's knees buckle, his body collapse as Starsky hit the ground hard in a huddled mass, his whole being going limp, his left temple hitting the solid floor so hard, causing his head to literally bounce off the ground, splitting open immediately, eyes rolled into the back of his head…not moving a muscle.

"_Everyone, this is a hold up! Down on the ground…NOW!!!!" _A voice commanded from out of nowhere.

People were crying, sobbing out loud as they all dropped to their knees, Hutch and Sheri complying with the demand as well.

The blond could not take his eyes off his motionless partner, slumped on the ground, the guard bending down over him, rifling through his jacket and retrieving his gun out of his holster. He stood back up, eyeing the piece, his mouth contorting into an evil grin. Looking back down at the unconscious man, he drew back his leg and let it fly forward, kicking the curly haired man with all his force, right in his back, connecting with his rib cage, hearing a bone or two crack.

"Lousy fucking pig!" He cursed as his anger took over and he continued to kick the injured officer two more times before someone shouted at him to stop.

"Junior STOP!!!" The guard turned around to see his cohort walking over to him, carrying an automatic weapon. "There is time to deal with them later," he tossed him a black bag, "Go get the money!" He commanded, the guard breathing hard, spit flying from his mouth as he panted.

"He's a fucking cop, Jerry! We got no choice, we gotta waste him, and you know it!" The man retorted sharply.

"Just go get the money and let me think!" Jerry responded, a slight look of panic becoming evident on his face.

Hutch couldn't take his eyes off his friend. The worry he felt increasing as he saw a pool of blood forming on the floor, around his partner's head.

"He's not moving Hutch," Sheri noted her observations to a very worried and frightened detective.

"I know that Sheri."

"You two…shut the fuck up, down on the ground now!" a third man ordered them at the same time shoving Hutch forward, his hands barely catching him from hitting the ground with his chest.

Sheri looked back at him, "Just take it easy…we will do what ever you say. But that man over there is injured and needs medical attention." She tried to reason with the criminals.

"He's a cop, he doesn't get shit, and neither do you two. You came in with him, you cops too?" He asked as Jerry walked up to them, gun aimed directly at their heads.

"Search them Gordon." He ordered as the third man bent down and flipped Hutch over.

The Nordic was looking up at the man he thought he recognized from high school, immediately being recognized himself.

"Kenny Hutchison." The man said in a monotone voice.

"Gordon Dreys." Hutch responded. "Imagine that, what are the chances of seeing you again?"

"You know this pig?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah, went to school with him, but that was a long time ago," Gordon answered. "Some things never change Kenny." Gordon stated as he drew back his fist and cold cocked the detective connecting with him across the left side of the jaw, snapping his head to the side.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Sucker Bet**

_**Disclaimer: This is done strictly for fun and not for profit, although tips are greatly appreciated.**_

_**Author's Note: Thanks to all my friends in the fandom. I appreciate constructive criticism and feedback, negative and mean comments really aren't necessary, so let's try to control ourselves. **_

**_Sorry for the delay in posting. We have a new addition to our family which we have all been celebrating. _**

_**Warning: None that I can think of for this chapter so just read and enjoy. **_

**Chapter Three**

Gordon reached into Hutch's jacket and retrieved his magnum with a few jerks and pulls. He stood back up and handed it over to his cohort Jerry before looking back at the blond Nordic flat on his back on the ground in front of him.

"I heard somethin' about you not bein' able to make it in med school. So I guess the rumors were true…you became a civil servant." Gordon taunted the officer, "Guess the golden boy of high school fell off his pedestal!" He snorted in laughter as he kicked at Hutch's leg. "This your wife Kenny?" Gordon hissed menacingly.

Hutch held his jaw in his hand, rubbing away the pain as he looked over at Sheri and then back at Gordon, he remembered back to his high school days, he and Gordon had less then a friendly relationship. Gordon was always extremely jealous of the young Kenneth Hutchinson, always trying to set him up for failure. Gordon even got several of his friends to jump Hutch one day after school. Sending him home with a black eye and a bruised ego, just to listen to his father berate him for not fighting back.

"No Dreys, she's not my wife…" Hutch answered quietly trying to remain as calm as possible, his gaze switching from his motionless partner to the man towering over him.

"Not sure I believe you Kenny!" Gordon responded, reaching down and grabbing Sheri's wrist, jerking her up off the floor.

Gordon Dreys was a slightly overweight man, a large unattractive mustache growing over his upper lip, nearly covering his whole mouth. Brown stringy and thinning hair that just looked dirty, he wore thick glasses, a white button down shirt, complete with the pocket protector and black tie. In school he was always a bit off, not really fitting in with any crowd, and despising them all. Even back then Hutch recalled he was full of rage and anger.

Dreys pulled Sheri's body close to his; she could feel his breath on her face as she tried to pull back. Hutch's concern and gaze continued to be transferred between his partner and their new rookie partner. His grip on her arm so tight, she could feel the bones of each individual finger digging into her upper arm.

He let the weapon he held; fall to his side, the strap around his neck holding it in place. He looked over to make sure that Jerry had his sights on both Hutch and the woman in his arms. The stout man pulled Sheri even closer, wrapping his other arm around her waist. She could feel his manhood pressing against her as she felt disgusted and repulsed by his intentions. He dipped his head to her face seductively.

"You want me to get rough with you sweetie?" he hissed, "I bet you like it rough, don't you?"

Hutch looked back at Dreys and Sheri, immediately worried for her safety as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Dreys, let her go…come on…" He implored his captors.

"Whatsa matter Hutchinson…you jealous I got my paws all over your girl?" Dreys responded as he dropped his left hand to her side.

"She's not my girl Dreys, just let her go."

Gordon laughed, as his hand dipped underneath her skirt and up her thigh. She tried to resist and push his hand away only to have him grab a handful of her hair and jerking her head backwards, causing her to squeal in pain.

"Dreys! Dammit, knock it off!!" Hutch shouted, his demands falling on deaf ears.

His hand fumbled around under her dress, then reappearing holding her gun, bringing a malevolent smile to his face.

Gordon looked back at Hutch, still hold Sheri close to him, "So if she ain't your girl Kenny, Perhaps she's your buddy's. What say I take her and show her a good time…Looks like she could use one. " He threatened causing Hutch's stomach to turn.

"Hurt her Gordon, and you'll have to answer to me, you got that?" Hutch tried desperately to sound menacing.

"Not to mention the fact I could snap off your dick with one hand!" Sheri piped in, her body tightening.

"Knock it off Dreys, we don't have time for that. Get the fucking money and let's get the hell outta here!" Jerry commanded the man, making him shove Sheri to the ground reluctantly.

Jerry held his weapon tightly, waiving it around in front of him, back and forth, his eyes constantly scanning bank, listening to faint murmurs and whimpers. People pleading for lives, saying quiet prayers. He didn't particularly care what they were doing as long as they stayed put.

The trio was much more informed as far as the bank's workings and happenings, thanks to the fact they had enlisted the guards' help in this heist. They knew that by taking the last bill out of the cash drawer, that single act would trigger the silent alarm, notifying the local authorities.

Dreys made his way to the tellers, yelling loudly at the woman that was standing there, her hands in the air, tears streaming down her face.

"Open the drawers, empty them into this bag! I want you to leave two bills in each slot, do you understand me bitch?" he said threateningly, getting in her face.

Shaking uncontrollably she took the bag and started stuffing the bills, taking them out of her drawer and putting them into the burlap sacks that the bank robbers provided.

"Please, just don't hurt me…please…" She whimpered.

"Shut the hell up and fill the damn bags!" Gordon snapped at her causing her to cry harder.

He took her violently by the arm, jerking her from one drawer to the next, all the way down the line, having her do the exact same thing, filling the drawers, but leaving a few bills in each slot.

Hutch looked back over at his partner, who still had yet to move, his concern growing. His pale blue eyes looked back at the man towering over him, holding the weapon.

"Look, you guys need to take the money and get the heck outta here. Don't hurt anyone, that'll just make things worse for you." Hutch tried to reason.

"Yeah, well who the hell asked you?" Jerry answered, taking a step closer to the blond.

"No one, m' just tryin' to help, that's all."

"I bet you are…" Jerry said sarcastically.

"Listen, can I just go over there and check on my partner?" Hutch implored the fair skinned man that was holding the rifle on him. "I really just need to see if he's okay…"

Jerry eyed him suspiciously.

"I promise, I won't try anything. You have my word. I wouldn't want to risk innocent lives…mine included, just to pull some dumb stunt to take you and your friends down…you can have the money for all I care…no skin off my nose." Hutch reasoned.

Jerry looked over at his accomplice, Hank, the guard they had promised 30 percent of the cut if he helped them. He stood over the wounded police man like a drooling attack dog, waiting for the command to kill.

"Listen, bank robbery is a serious enough charge, but if something happens to my partner there, and he dies, killing a police officer carries the death penalty. You sure you're ready to deal with that?" Hutch asked, his brow furrowed and his voice stern. "Cause, I really don't think you are!"

"Fine, go ahead. Check on your partner, but I swear…ANY funny movements, and I'll kill the bitch and I could care less about any death penalties, they have to catch me first!" He threatened, pointing his gun right at Sheri's temple.

"Just take it easy. No need to get crazy, m'not about to do anything that is going to get anyone hurt," Hutch explained as he got up off the ground slowly, lifting his hands in front of him so they were in plain view.

Hutch slowly walked over to his unconscious partner, worried about the amount of blood that he saw covering Starsky's face and pooling around his head on the light tiled floor. Kneeling down next to him, he was afraid to move him, not yet knowing the extent of his injuries, and worried about his ribs from the violent kicks he had received courtesy of Hank the Guard.

Bending down, placing his mouth near the brunet's ear, he gently laid his hand on his partner's back, pushing lightly. "Starsk, can you hear me?" He whispered softly. "Come on Buddy, I need you to hear me."

Starsky moaned slightly, a good sign for the blond. "Come on Starsk." He nudged him a little more, lowering his face to Starsky's looking at his eyes as they started to twitch. "Open your eyes buddy, look at me…please." Hutch pled, shaking him a little more to help draw him back to the here and now.

"…utch…" Starsky mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"Yeah buddy? M'here…come on, just open your eyes, look at me would ya." He jostled him another time.

"P…please…utch." His eyes flickered open, out of focus and then closed again.

"What is it buddy, talk to me."

"Stop shakin' me…I…I think m'gonna throw up…" Starsky growled, gagging on his own bile as it rose and burned his throat, swallowing, fighting to keep it inside.

Hutch let out a snort of laughter as he let his head fall against his partner's shoulder in relief. Glad to hear Starsky talking to him, saying anything.

Gordon Dreys came back from around the counter, three bags filled with cash in his one hand, his weapon in the other. He looked around the large room nervously, eyeing Jerry and the female detective and than letting his eyes wander over to hutch as he tried to comfort his partner.

"It's almost over Starsk, just hang in there," Hutch whispered in his friend's ear.

Hutch lifted his head, honing in his ears as the faint sound of sirens wafted in the distance. His brow furrowed with concern as he looked around, seeing the look on the bank robbers' faces as they too heard the wailing as it gradually got louder and louder.

His ice blue eyes locked with Sheri's in concern, knowing that their captors may panic and lives could be at risk.

The three criminals exchanged worried glances as the sirens grew even louder. They looked around the bank, wondering who, if anyone could have notified the police.

Jerry took Sheri tighter in his grasp pulling her closer to him, causing her to squeal lightly. Hutch raised a concern brow at the man, lifting up slightly on his haunches.

"Listen, jus' take it easy, they may not be headed here," the Nordic attempted to ease everyone's fears, holding up the palms of both his hands in front of him.

The sirens suddenly ceased, but with in seconds, screeching tires could be heard coming from right outside, in the parking lot. Jerry looked in panic at Hutch, waiving his gun between the blond and his dark haired partner, still lying on the cold ground, face down.

"You, get your buddy an' move him over there!" He directed his weapon over towards the side of the room, near the vault, wanting to get the men out of sight and away from the full length glass doors.

"Okay, 'kay…just relax," Hutch agreed as he turned to his partner.

Gordon's face flushed in anger. "Dammit!!!" He shouted out, running towards the doorway at first and then turning back to face the detectives and his cohorts. "This is all their fault Jerry! They did somethin'!" He ranted as he walked up and kicked the wounded brunet in the thigh.

"Dreys, knock it off, we didn't do anything, I swear it." Hutch pled, reaching out and touching his partner's back comfortingly. "Come on buddy, I gotta get you moved, think you can help me?" Hutch asked soothingly.

" 'll try Hutch…" Starsky promised, trying to use his hands to lift him up off the floor, "…gimme a hand, woulda?"

The large man moved closer to his friend, "Take it easy Starsk, let me do most the work."

"Come on, come on! Hurry up!" Jerry shouted as Hutch turned his friend over on his back, wincing as he saw his partner's blood stained face, "Damn Starsk."

"That bad huh?" He retorted, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and then returning to their normal position.

"I've seen you look better," Hutch joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Jerry shouted, his anger flaring, "Get your fucking partner over there now, or I blow this bitch's brains out, right in front of you, do you understand me?" He raged.

Hutch looked up, seeing that he now had his gun, pressed firmly against Sheri's temple, his hand shaking in anger.

"Okay…I got it…" Hutch vowed as he rose and moved to Starsky's head, "Lemme move you." He instructed as he leaned down, scooping his partner's shoulder up, and intertwining his hands around, grabbing Starsky's forearms for support, lifting his torso off the ground and dragging him backwards, out of the direct area of the door.

Starsky's legs drug across the floor as Hutch pulled him over the wall, propping him up against it, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. Hank moved into position so he could look out the front door, seeing some sort of activity going on towards the left of the building. Looking back with a panicked look on his face and a wave of his weapon, he motioned for Jerry, Gordon and Sheri to move out of clear view, which they did immediately.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Sucker Bet**

_**Disclaimer: This is done strictly for fun and not for profit, although tips are greatly appreciated.**_

_**Author's Note: Thanks to all my friends in the fandom. I appreciate constructive criticism and feedback, negative and mean comments really aren't necessary, so let's try to control ourselves. **_

_**Warning: None that I can think of for this chapter so just read and enjoy. **_

**Chapter Four**

Hutch looked back at Jerry, watching him man handle Sheri, pushing and pulling her roughly in every direction. He stayed in a crouched position, next to his partner, his eyes scanning the bank, looking for an opportunity and a way out of this mess. He knew now that the cops had shown up, they would never negotiate with criminals, and the chances of them getting out unharmed, just became a little more difficult.

Hutch looked back down at his partner, propped up against the wall, leaning down and taking a closer look at the gash on his temple that was starting to swell. He looked back a Jerry, watching the panic grow as the cops were obviously surrounding the building.

He paced the room, dragging Sheri with him, thinking hard, the gun in his hand occasionally being raised, tapping his own temple as if he were trying to jar his thoughts.

"You might as well give it up…" Hutch tried to persuade them, "…they have this place surrounded, and they aren't going to negotiate, that is just department policy."

The tension and stress was added to when a loud voice came across the bull horn.

"_Attention…this is the BCPD, we have the building surrounded and demand that you come out with your hands up!"_

Jerry, Gordon and Junior looked at each other in fear and frustration.

"Now what?" Gordon asked Jerry, his eyes wide, the sweat pouring off his brow.

Jerry shoved Sheri towards the two detectives, causing her to stumble and fall to the ground. She quickly crawled to the duo as she turned to keep an eye on their captors.

Jerry raised his weapon to Hutch's head, "You up, now!" he commanded as the tall Nordic looked at Sheri, and making sure she was okay before slowly rising. "Over here!" Jerry instructed Hutch to a desk just to the right of the glass doorway, but still out of direct view.

Hutch patted Starsky's arm as he slowly rose, pulling at his trouser legs as he slowly took a few steps towards Jerry, raising both hands up, holding them at shoulder height, showing his intent to cooperate.

Sheri leaned over the wounded brunet, cupping his chin in her hands, tilting his head from side to side, trying to examine the damage. Starsky's eyes locked with hers briefly, instantly feeling a connection as he quickly looked away. The female detective continued to look the injured man over, her hands feeling his bruised sides palpating his ribs, causing him to flinch in discomfort.

"Sorry," she whispered as he scrunched his eyes together to ride out the cresting wave of pain that shot through him. Sheri withdrew her hands from him, looking over at Hutch who was being led to the desk, Jerry right behind him with his pistol trained on the blonde's back.

"Pick it up!" The criminal ordered Hutch, pointing to the black phone that sat on the edge of the counter. "Get your buddies out there on the phone, you tell them to back the hell off, or I am going to start killin' hostages."

Hutch nervously looked around the bank at all the terrified people, huddled together in different bunches, some whimpering, some shaking, and some just staring blindly at him, waiting for him to do something to save them. He knew the cops outside were in no position to negotiate with them, and he knew that they were not about to pull back and let these bank robbers just walk out of here.

"Look, it's not too late…" Hutch tried to reason with Jerry, "no one has gotten hurt…"

"Get them on the phone!!!" Jerry shouted, his hand starting to shake. The Nordic could see that the man was quickly losing control of his own emotions and that was making him unpredictable and even more dangerous.

"Ok, ok…just take it easy…" Hutch tried to soothe him, as he slowly reached for the phone, lifting the receiver with his left hand, and dialing with his right.

Hutch paused as the he listened to the phone ring. An operator answered.

'_Bay City Police Department, how may I help you?' _

"Um yeah, this is Detective Ken Hutchinson, connect me with Captain Dobey, this is an emergency." He spoke slowly and clearly into the hand piece.

'_Please hold.'_

Hutch continued to scan the bank, looking at all the people, looking to him for some type assistance. There must have been about 25 people in there, including the bank employees. His eyes locked with his partner's, both of them realizing the gravity of this situation. They knew that the police couldn't let them walk away, and they were both fully aware that this whole event may very well end in people losing their lives at the hands of these desperate criminals. Starsky and Hutch had the uncanny ability to talk with each other, never saying a word. They both knew that they would need to be ready to step in and try to protect these hostages at any moment.

Sheri sat back and watched the connection between the partners, seeing immediately their silent conversation, and just wishing she was privy to what they were saying.

'_Hutchinson, is that you'_ His Captain's voice bellowed over the phone line.

Hutch reached up, pinching the bridge of his nose, wondering how he was going to find the words to explain this situation to his superior.

"Yeah Cap' it's me." Hutch sighed, "Listen…um, we have a bit of a situation here Cap. See, Starsky and I are inside the bank on Kenton and Fairview, the one with the armed robbery in progress…"

'_What the hell are you sayin' Hutchinson?"_

"You see Cap, we were inside the bank when this all went down. There are about 25-30 hostages here inside the bank, and the building is surrounded. The suspects are demanding that the patrol cars outside pull back, or they're gonna start killing innocent people Cap." Hutch tried to explain.

'_I'll see what I can do Hutch, tell them they have to give me a few minutes, this is gonna take a little time.'_

"I'm not sure they're going to be very patient Cap, but I'll try." Hutch informed Dobey.

'_Be careful son,' _Dobey said affectionately as he hung up the phone.

Lifting his ice blue eyes up, looking at Jerry, and then scanning the room to see Gordon and Junior. All three of the men appeared to have itchy trigger fingers which worried the detective.

Gordon was over seeing several cowering hostages towards the back of the bank, while Junior was more visible at the front, his gun waving around, covering everyone else.

"You, sit over there!" Jerry ordered Hutch to stay behind the desk, flipping his hand in the direction he wanted the tall blond to move.

Starsky tried to adjust himself into a more comfortable position, not finding the move itself very easy. He groaned and gasped as he used his hands, planting them firmly on the ground at either side of him to try to readjust his weight.

Sheri saw how uncomfortable he was and leaned in closer to him. "Here, let me help you," She offered, moving her hands and placing them on his hips for support as he tried again to shift his weight.

"It's okay, I can do it." Starsky protested, still uncomfortable just being to close to this beautiful woman he found himself fascinatingly enamored with.

"Stop trying to be so strong Dave, lean on me and let me help you out." She insisted as she put her hands on his chest and helped him lean against the wall creating a more comfortable angle.

The brunet coughed, immediately reaching for his side, the hot searing pain shooting through his chest. He knew at least one of his ribs were cracked, if not more, and he dreaded every breath and movement from there on out.

Sheri quickly reached over, her hand firmly grasping his shoulder and squeezing in support as he fought through the pain.

"It's okay…I got you Dave, just breathe slowly. Come on, try and relax." She spoke softly to him, trying to ease his discomfort as Starsky fought to keep from coughing again. She could feel him struggle, keeping his outburst muffled as he tried desperately to stop moving and regain control.

He inhaled through his nose, immediately catching a whiff of her subtle fragrance, soaking in her mere essence, enjoying the closeness they shared, even though he wanted to fight against it.

Hutch looked over, watching his partner, concern washing over his face, feeling his pain, and wanting to rush to his side and help him, knowing that Jerry would never allow it at this moment.

He was thankful that Sheri was at his side, talking him through everything he was feeling.

They finally got the curly haired man in a comfortable position, easing his immediate pain and allowing him to relax his posture briefly. He kept his breaths shallow, trying not to cause his ribs to expand too far, helping with his discomfort.

"Is that better?" Sheri asked, dipping her head, and looking up at him through her brow, her eyes piercing his soul. Starsky felt his stomach flutter, his skin tingle.

It had been a long time since he had allowed a woman to make him feel like this. Matter of fact, he couldn't HELP but feel this way. As hard as he fought against his emotions, he couldn't keep them at bay, he couldn't deny the fact that they were there, he could barely contain them. Finally he broke her gaze and looked away, searching for the comforting presence of his partner. Someone that was closer to him than his own brother. Someone he considered a brother.

He immediately saw Hutch staring at him, instantly seeing the concerned look on his partner's face. Giving him a reassuring crooked grin, letting him know he was alright, at least for the moment.

"Look, you gotta realize that it is going to take some time for my Captain to organize and get them to pull back." Hutch informed Jerry, trying to get him to calm down.

"I'm going to give that Cap'n of yours about 10 minutes, and then I am going to off one of these hostages," Jerry threatened.

"You got to give him more time," Starsky chimed in, "there is more to it then just telling them to move."

Starsky never saw it coming; all he felt was a crushing blow to his jaw as his head snapped to the side. Instantly, he tasted the copper flavor of his own blood as it filled his mouth quickly. He slid down the wall, landing on his injured side, in a heap on the ground, spitting the thick red fluid out and watching the puddle it was forming.

He heard Sheri gasp in protest as he saw her being lifted of the ground, his eyes trying to focus. She let out a squeal as Hank drug her away, the brunet trying desperately to save her, but not being able to move.

"You better hope he moves quicker that that, cause this bitch is gonna be the first one to go!" Hank grumbled as he pulled Sheri away.

"Dammit, let go o' her!" Hutch shouted, standing up off his chair, trying to remain calm himself, "Just take it easy guys, I am sure my Captain is doing everything humanly possible to get them to move, but it has to go through the chain of command. Trust me, you don't wanna hurt her. She's a cop too, and the penalties for harming a police officer are pretty steep."

"What are you saying? They should take one of us instead?" A voice spoke up from the crowd of huddled bank employees. "Some help you guys are!" The frightened woman's voice was quivering, as Hutch looked into her terrified eyes.

"M'sorry, that's not what I meant, it's just that…" Hutch tried to explain, as Gordon looked on, smiling.

"Yeah, that's ol' Kenny for you, always throwin' someone else to the wolves," he laughed as he approached the scared woman that made the mistake of speaking up. He knelt next to her, "What's your name sugar?" he asked predatorily.

"Renee…" she said quietly, dropping her head, trying to avoid his stare and wishing she hadn't said anything to begin with, realizing that she had now drawn unwanted attention to herself.

"Well Renee," Gordon lifted his hand, brushing his pudgy finger across her cheek, "What say you and I get to know each other better?"

Both Hank and Jerry looked at each other smiling, almost excited at Gordon's behavior as the heavier man grabbed the woman by the wrist and stood, "Get up!" He ordered her as she obeyed immediately, her face wrenched with fear.

"Dreys, let her be," Hutch pled.

Gordon looked back over his shoulder at the tall Nordic, a strange smile washing across his face that made the blond nervous. Hutch's blue eyes darted from Gordon and the woman he held, to his injured partner on the ground. He couldn't hide his concern for either of them as Jerry lifted his weapon at the tall detective, to ensure that he wouldn't try anything funny. Hutch knew that he was stuck, if he tried to do anything, he would endanger everyone's lives if these men decided to take action against them or open fire within the confines of the bank walls.

Starsky looked up from the ground, staring through his brow as he watched Gordon and the pretty blond teller walk towards the vault. The petrified woman looked back at both men, waiting for one of them to do something to save her from whatever was about to happen.

"Don't do this!" Starsky groaned, collapsing against the ground in exhaustion, breathing heavily.

"Dammit Dreys!" Hutch shouted, his brow furrowing in concern, looking around the large room, watching all the people who were looking to them to do something. Their faces pale in fear and panic.

Hutch heard Gordon let out a wicked laugh as the two disappeared through the large entrance of the steel vault. He listened carefully, hearing a rustling sound and making out the sounds of the young woman sobbing.

Hutch looked over at Jerry who still had his weapon trained on him, "You gotta get him to stop this, don't let him hurt that girl."

Jerry just laughed out loud, "Don't you worry cop, it'll only hurt for a second." Jerry snapped back, leaving Hutch with a sick feeling in his gut.

Hutch looked at his watch, knowing that the time limit they had set for them was quickly running out.

Hank took Sheri by the arm and shoved her hard to the ground, causing her to trip over Starskys leg, nearly landing on top of him, eliciting a gasp and grunt as he rolled himself instinctively to protect his body.

Sheri rolled off of him, apologizing for any pain she may have caused him, "I'm so sorry, you okay Dave?" She asked immediately as she leaned over him, examining his newest injuries and wondering how much more he would be forced to endure, how much more he could manage to endure.

Normally Starsky would have reveled at the opportunity of having a beautiful woman, landing on top of him, and under normal circumstances, he might of even taken advantage of that, but right now, he was in so much pain, it was all he could do to keep from cursing her out.

Sheri leaned over him, stroking his hair, trying to subtly tilt his head back so that she could look at his jaw, and try to see where the blood was coming from. She gently touched his face with her soft hands as he looked up at her, his eyes focusing on her, and a wave of feelings washing over him.

"Shhhh,it's ok, let me take a look Dave." Her hand cupped his chin, pulling down on this jaw, wanting to look inside of his mouth. He pulled away, suddenly feeling very aware of this woman's presence and the effect she was having on his body.

"M'fine, really Sheri…m'fine." He reached up, grabbing her hand and taking it in his, looking up into her eyes and losing himself briefly. He quickly looked away trying to fight the feelings brewing inside of him. He vaguely heard her voice and felt her fingers on his side.

"Let me take a look at your side Dave," She whispered as he felt her feather light touch pulling against his shirt, lifting it.

Starsky felt his heart flutter slightly as he drank in her attention, enjoying the feeling of her touch but still looking around the room, trying to focus on what was unfolding around him. Truth was he was in far too much pain to concentrate on much of anything.

Off in the distance, he heard the sobs of the woman coming from the vault. He heard her terrified pleas for her life, and he heard Gordon's threatening voice.

"What time is it?" Dreys called out from inside the vault.

Hank looked at his watch and hollered back at him. "It's 1:20."

"Times up!" He announced, it was only the deep ominous tone of his voice, coming from the other room that sent chills down Hutch's spine.

He looked over at his partner lying on the ground, his eyes filled with panic as Starsky returned the gaze.

"Look, I told you, you need to give them more time…" Hutch protested as he heard the girl cry out from inside the vault.

"Get on your fucking knees bitch!" Gordon growled.

"Dreys, don't do this!" Hutch shouted, trying to take a step towards the cold vault, only to be stopped by Jerry, his gun raised to his head, the trigger pulled back threateningly.

Hutch could do nothing but listen to the frighten girl as she whimpered in the other room, a piece of his heart breaking.

"That's a girl!" Gordon praised the young woman for obviously obeying his command. "Now open your mouth…"

"No, please don't do this…" Renee cried.

"Do it, or I will blow your brains out right here…" Gordon informed her.

Starsky and Hutch both got a sick feeling, wondering what he was doing to that poor woman, not sure if he was sexually assaulting her, or if he was preparing to kill her. Either way, the outcome was not going to be good. Hutch felt a stab of guilt as he realized that he had sealed that girls fate, what ever that may be, by suggesting them not hurt Sheri. All they could do at the moment was listen and hope for the best, their heart's racing. The worried gazes they were exchanging were now including Sheri's panicked orbs. The three of them looking and waiting, and silently praying.

"That's a good girl, take it all in your mouth! You like the way that feels?" Gordon's voice was calm, almost too calm.

They wondered what kind of sick man was getting pleasure in a moment like this, obviously feeling power and using that to terrorize that young girl and enjoying every moment of it.

"That's right, wrap your lips around it, just like that…"

Hutch dropped his head, sick to his stomach, trying to keep from losing his breakfast as he realized what he thought was going on in there.

Without another word, the bank was rocked with the booming sound of a gun shot coming from the other room as several people let out screams, covering their heads and ducking for cover.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Sucker Bet**

_**Disclaimer: This is done strictly for fun and not for profit, although tips are greatly appreciated.**_

_**Author's Note: Thanks to all my friends in the fandom. I appreciate constructive criticism and feedback, negative and mean comments really aren't necessary, so let's try to control ourselves. **_

_**Warning: None that I can think of for this chapter so just read and enjoy. **_

**Chapter Five**

Starsky and Hutch both straightened their posture at the sound that came from the vault. The wounded brunet rolled to his side, slamming his fist against the cold ground in frustration and anger. Hutch's sky blue eyes bore deep into Jerry's, anger and rage exuding from them uncontrollably.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" Starsky protested from his spot on the floor. "You didn't need to kill her." He spat in anger.

Hutch took a step towards Jerry, causing the armed man to raise his gun defensively. For a brief moment the blond contemplated taking the chance of getting a bullet to the chest, just to feel the gratification of feeling his large hands around the scrawny man's neck.

"You best just back down there Blondie." Jerry warned the tall Nordic.

"Hey," Hutch responded, pointing to his partner, "he's the only one that gets to call me that. Now what you just let Gordon do, sure didn't help your case any. Do you really think my Captain is going to want to help you now?"

Jerry pointed at Sheri and then returned his attention to Hutch, "For her sake…you better hope so, cause she's next." He let out an evil laugh as he backed away and moved to the vault, to admire Gordon's handy work, approaching the door to the vault, looking in, smiling and turning back to face the terrified hostages.

Hank, the guard stood and started to pace the room, waiving his weapon out in front of him menacingly, making sure that everyone stayed put, ready to shoot the first person that moved too fast. Hutch sat back, knowing that nothing he, Starsky or Sheri did now was going to help Renee.

Hutch raised his hands to show his cooperation, looking at Hank. "M'goin' back by my partner. He needs to be checked out seeing how you appear to enjoy using him for soccer practice, and appear to enjoy smacking him around for no reason."

The blond was careful to state this as a fact rather than asking his permission, giving him no opportunity to deny his request. Hutch slowly made his way towards his friend, keeping one eye on armed gunman who made no objection.

The tall blond knelt next to Starsky, one hand reaching out and touching his abdomen, the other on lightly grazing his temple, the look of concern washing over the fair skinned man's face.

Hutch looked up, locking eyes with Sheri, finally seeing just how frightened and terrified the woman was, trying to give her some sort of comfort and reassurance just by looking at her, and flashing a crooked smile at her.

"Starsk sure looks worse than he is, doesn't he?" he chuckled and then returned his attention to his friend, "You just tryin' to get Sheri to feel sorry for your injured ass?" He snorted, the innocent child like features of his face becoming very evident, and welcomed as Sheri smiled back at him, laughing slightly, and then looked down at the injured brunet.

"Well, if he is trying to gain my sympathy…" she added, "he's doin' a good job at it." Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Cut it out, both of ya', would ya?" Last thing I need is you two feelin' sorry for me," Starsky responded as he reached up and grabbed Hutch's arm tightly, using it for support as he attempted to sit up, gasping in discomfort, but eventually achieving his goal with both of their help.

"Well ain't this special!?!" Gordon's voice caused Hutch's heart to skip a beat as he looked up at the man, his arms covered with a moist red fluid, that he knew was Renee's blood. "Such love and compassion…too bad you weren't such a Good Samaritan in High School, wouldn't you agree?"

"What the hell are you talkin' about Dreys?" Hutch asked, shooting an angry look over his shoulder at the man.

"Ah, come on Hutchinson, you know what I am talkin' about. Why not tell your friends here, what kind of person you really are. You remember, back in high school…how you never gave any of us that weren't as popular as you the time of day." Gordon continued as he walked around the blond who continued to tend to his partner affectionately. "You were always big man on campus, came from the best family, had the coolest friends, prettiest girl…" The envious tone of Gordon's voice started to take an ominous turn, making Hutch nervous, "…by the way, what ever happened between you and Van anyways?"

Hutch ignored Gordon's question, and continued to help Starsky get into a comfortable position, propping him up against the wall, "That better buddy?" The Nordic asked his partner.

"T'rrific" Starsky grunted, "Just t'rrific."

"Not going to answer me Kenny?" Gordon continued, "I heard you two got married, then she dumped your loser ass…is that the way it happened Kenny?"

Hutch tried to ignore the barrage of questions that Gordon was firing at him.

"Also heard you flunked outta med school too, and that your parents disowned your sorry ass. Funny isn't it, the Golden Boy turned out not to be so golden after all…" The overweight man left out an evil laugh. "You went to havin' everythin' to being a public servant. That is rich! Imagine that Kenny, you work for me!" He continued to taunt the detective, getting some sort of sick pleasure out of it.

"Think again Gordon, I work for the citizens, not the criminals!" Hutch retorted, shooting the man an angry glare, his brow furrowed, icy blue eyes piercing into Gordon's stare. "What about you Gordon? I see you chose a wonderful career path for yourself? Same isolated nut job you were in high school!"

Gordon Dreys started to shake, his body trembling as he took a step towards the blond who was still hovering over his friend. He steadied his stance, preparing himself for a strike or attack from Dreys, know that it was probably not the wisest thing to do, to anger an unstable man with a weapon.

Sheri sat back, fear building inside her like a boiling pot of water. She saw the nerdy man approach Hutch, anger building inside him with every step he took. She could see the hunger for revenge in his eyes and feared for the blond.

"Look Kenny, it's all your fault that poor girl died, her blood," he said raising his hands, showing the red stains on his hands and arms, "is on your head. You're job was to get these pigs to pull out, and near as I can tell they're still out there…so tell me Ken, who's the next to die here? You get to play executioner." He let out a laugh, knowing that the White Knight would have trouble calling out the next to die.

Starsky sat there, his head swimming, feeling nauseous, wanting so bad to jump in and give his partner some kind of help, either physically or verbally, but having a hard time, just keeping his stomach contents in their proper place.

Jerry walked up behind Sheri, as Gordon walked over and lifted his gun pointing it at her head, a sick smirk on his face as he stared at her. She looked up at him, her eyes pleading and begging silently as Hutch looked over at him, his face paling in fear.

"Leave her alone, don't hurt her," he spat out, his voice trembling slightly, causing Starsky to look over, blinking hard, trying desperately to refocus.

"Hutch, don't let them hurt 'er," Starsky mumbled at his friend.

"Take it easy Starsk, no ones gonna get hurt…" Hutch tried to reassure his partner.

Dreys took his weapon, bringing it closer to Sheri's temple, a sick sense of excitement exuding from him as he pressed the barrel of it against her skin, Jerry's eyes widened in anticipation.

"Please…." She let out a soft plea, a soft whimper, her voice trembling uncontrollably as she closed her eyes.

"I said don't touch her…" Hutch warned him again, his voice solid and as threatening as he could muster under these circumstances.

"You son of a bitch," Starsky growled as he saw the gun against Sheri's head. "Bet you feel like a real man, you fucking coward!"

"Take it easy Starsk," Hutch tried to calm the hot headed brunet down.

Gordon took the weapon off of the side of Sheri's head, leaving behind remnants of Renee's blood that were spattered all over the weapon as well as all over Gordon's arm and now across the side of her face. A chill ran up Hutch's spine as he saw Sheri sigh with relief, knowing that if she knew about Renee's blood smeared on her face, she would not be able to help but react.

Gordon slowly stepped over towards Starsky, gun steady and poised to take anyone out that made the wrong move. Hutch's mouth went dry in fear, he swallowed hard, trying to keep his heart from jumping out of his chest.

"Looks to me like your Captain chose not to listen to us, those pigs are still outside," Jerry orated as Gordon smiled and brought his weapon over to Starsky's head, shoving the barrel roughly against the side of his head.

Starsky closed his eyes tightly as the pain in his head echoed through his body. Between his splitting headache from previous blows, compounded with the gun hitting his skull by his ear caused the throbbing to intensify. He opened his eyes, looking for his partner's eyes, locking with them, finding comfort in his gaze. He saw the panicked look in Hutch's light blue eyes and wish that his friend didn't have to go through this, no matter the outcome, this wasn't easy for Hutch to be going through. Through a simple stare and silent communication, they were able to share a whole conversation; both of them wished neither were in the predicament they were in.

Hutch looked back at his school mate, trying to find the right words to make him let this go and leave his friends alone, but fearing anything he would say would send Gordon over the edge.

"Look," Hutch whispered, "Just take it easy Gordon…why don't you let me call my Captain again and see what they're doing to get the units pulled back. I told you it would take time." Hutch explained, looking up at the man, raising one hand out in front of him, trying to reason with the mad man. Gordon looked at Jerry and then back at Hutch as the blond continued, "I can tell you one thing, you kill either one of them and he isn't gonna do shit for you guys!" Hutch snapped.

"He's got a point Dreys," Jerry debated, a little bit of nervousness evident in his voice.

"So now you're listenin' to the pig? You think he's gonna tell you the truth about anything?" Dreys shot back, angrily. "I say we off one of his men, or women," he corrected himself, "and maybe he'll see we're serious!"

Hutch felt his stomach jump, his heart start to race; he looked into Starsky's face, seeing the look of resignation on his face tugged at the Nordic's heart. He saw Starsky accepting the fact that he may not make it out of this one, as the brunet shot his partner one of his crooked smiles, giving him a wink.

"You sure about that Dreys? I mean…what if you're wrong? What if what Hutchinson is saying is true?" Jerry protested. "I didn't say nuthin about you offing that teller, but a cop…that's different."

"Don't let the badge scare you Jer…I mean we already have murder, armed robbery, kidnapping….you really think offing a pig is going to make any difference?" Gordon snapped back.

"You got a point there," he agreed causing Hutch to start to panic.

Dreys walked back towards Sheri, taking the gun and running it gently across her cheek as she whimpered in fear, shaking and letting out a little plea for her life.

"No…" she sobbed.

Dreys took the gun, running the barrel of it over her shoulder, and down to her chest seductively allowing it to brush between her breasts and back up to her shoulder.

"You wanna take someone, you take me…leave her alone you prick!" Starsky blurted out, much to Hutch's chagrin.

Gordon let out a laugh, looked up at Hutch and then at Jerry, "Get your Captain on the phone, see if he is ready to deal." Gordon instructed as Jerry grabbed Hutch by the shirt collar yanking him up off the floor, and taking him to the phone on the desk, giving him one final shove towards it.

"Make the call, and you better pray to God that your Captain is ready to deal." Jerry informed the tall blond.

Hutch exchanged nervous glances with both Sheri and Starsky, and then picked up the phone, inhaling deeply and dialing.

He waited for the call to be answered.

"This is Detective Kenneth Hutchinson, patch me through to Captain Dobey, its urgent." He ordered the person on the other end of the call.

There was a brief pause and then the familiar voice of his Captain on the other line.

"_Hutchinson, that you?" _

"Its me Cap…listen, you gotta get these units pulled back now! They've already killed one hostage, and are threatening more."

"_I'm doing everything I can Hutchinson, I am on my way to the scene, I am going to take over control there." _

"Cap, I don't think it can wait, you need to get them back now!"

"_Okay son, I will see what I can do, can you ask them to give me just 10 more minutes, I am just pulling up." _

Hutch lowered the receiver, putting his hand over the mouthpiece and directing his question at Dreys, "He said it is almost handled, he just needs 10 more minutes." Hutch informed him.

Without an answer, without a word Gordon walked over to Starsky, lifted the gun and pulled the trigger as several in the bank screamed out and others covered their heads, the shot echoing through the bank.

Hutch dropped the phone in shock, his heart sank, his stomach knotted and he lunged forward, just to be stopped with a blow to his head by Jerry's gun, dropping him to his knees. Hutch gasped as his head spun; fighting to remain conscious…he heard Gordon's voice, his two words that sliced though his heart.

"Request denied!"

To Be Continued.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sucker Bet**

_**Disclaimer: This is done strictly for fun and not for profit, although tips are greatly appreciated.**_

_**Author's Note: Thanks to all my friends in the fandom. I appreciate constructive criticism and feedback, negative and mean comments really aren't necessary, so let's try to control ourselves. **_

_**Warning: None that I can think of for this chapter so just read and enjoy. **_

**Chapter Six**

Hutch pushed past Jerry and to Starsky's side. The brunet was curled up, holding his leg, writhing all over, cursing and groaning in pain. Sheri was trying desperately to get him to lie back so she could look at his injury but was having little success. Hutch grabbed Starskys shoulder and pulled his back pushing him to the ground, talking to him firmly, yet compassionately.

"Take it easy Starsk, relax, and lay back! Let me take a look!" He insisted, his eyes darting from his partner's contorted figure, to Sheri's panic stricken face, to Gordon and Jerry hovering over them smiling in satisfaction at the amount of pain they caused all three of them.

Sheri examined the wound in his upper thigh as Starsky let out a scream, "FUCK YOU, you sons of bitches!" He cursed as he fought to remain conscious and alert.

"Shhh Starsk, you're not gonna make it any better buddy, you hear me?" Hutch tried to calm the groaning growling animal on the ground that was his best friend in the world. When he hurt, they both felt the pain. "Come on, that's it buddy, try and relax, let me see…atta boy" Hutch continued as he felt Starsky start to relent his contorted figure, removing his arms that were locked around the bullet wound.

The injured man laid back, his head practically in Hutch's lap, "God damn it Hutch, it hurts!" He hissed through his teeth, making the blonde's heart twinge in sympathy.

"I know it does pal, I know it does. Just hang in there, 'kay?" Hutch pled as Sheri went to work, examining the wound and palpating the area causing Starsky's body to tense up in agony and then relax again.

"M'sorry…I really don't mean to hurt you, I just need to take a look," Sheri explained, as Hutch took off his jacket and then his over shirt, wadding it up and passing it to Sheri to use.

Sheri looked up, her eyes catching Hutch's worried glare before she broke contact with him and went about her first aid treatment she was rendering to a fallen officer.

She took Hutch's shirt and pressed it firmly against the oozing wound as Starsky arched his back in pain, before willing himself to relax again.

Hutch looked up at Jerry, his brow furrowing, the crease between his eyes deepening. Slowly he rose, his piercing eyes boring into Jerry's, the anger and rage he was feeling exuding from every part of his being. His face flushed in anger as he stepped towards the man responsible for putting a bullet in his partner.

"Why'd you have to go and do that? I told you that my Captain was working on things. You didn't have to go and shoot him!" Hutch hissed through his perched lips.

Jerry raised his weapon, pointing it at the tall angry Nordic. "You better just stay right there, I won't think twice about puttin' you right where he is this very minute!" Jerry threatened, causing Sheri to reach up with on hand, placing it on Hutch's for arm, trying to get him to stop.

Hutch looked down at Sheri's pleading eyes, and then back at his injured friends, who was also staring at him, trying to plead him to stay put, silently.

"Now you just better hope that your boss does what he says and pulls these pigs out of here and fast, or I will get to put another plug into your friend there…" The man stated, matter of factly as he pointed the weapon at Starsky, "I just wonder how many bullet holes his body can take before it kills him…I am thinking several, if I place them strategically enough."

Hutch felt himself start to panic slightly; he couldn't stomach the thought of Starsky being hurt anymore. He knew that if push came to shove, he would sacrifice his own life to protect Starsky from anymore harm.

"Get my Cap on the phone," Hutch said in a panic, demanding that Jerry make the call, knowing that he had to get them pulled out.

Jerry laughed, knowing the fear going through the blonde's mind, and knowing that if something COULD be done, he would now see to it that it was.

Sheri tried desperately to put enough pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding, but it barely even slowed it down.

Hutch was ushered back to the pale wood desk, and shoved into the high back leather chair that sat behind it, hitting it with his back side, causing the air to be expelled from its cushions. Jerry reached down, grabbed the phone and made the call while Hutch watched Sheri working on his partner.

Starsky continued to writhe in pain as she poked and prodded his leg. Leaning over him, she took her hands and began to buckle his belt, only to be met with resistance, both of Starsky's hands grabbing hers and stopping her from proceeding.

She looked into his eyes, seeing his pain, the perspiration beading up on his pale skin as he licked his lips and struggled to speak. "Jus' what…" he swallowed hard, "…wha' do you think you're doin' schweetheart?" He asked, forcing a crooked grin and a wink.

"M' takin off your belt Romeo, I need to make a tourniquet." She huffed back at him, her cheeks blushing slightly.

"I knew this was all a ploy to get into my pants," He snorted, and then burst into a fit of coughing, his head pounding in unison with every explosion.

"Take it easy there Dave, I wouldn't want you to get all excited now," She teased in retaliation.

Hutch cupped the black receiver of the phone in his large hand, waiting for his captain's voice on the other end. His eyes darted around the room, trying to keep an eye on all the players, his partner, and even on the action going on outside.

"Yeah Cap, it s'me…Hutch. Listen, you gotta get them outta here now! They just shot Starsky!" Hutch hissed into the phone, trying to calm his shaking voice.

Jerry stood over the tall blond and could hear his boss's voice bellowing through the phone lines,

"_What?!?!! You're kidding me, what the Sam hell…is he okay? Hutchinson, talk to me, is Starsky goin' to be alright?" _

Hutch pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm the pounding headache. "Yeah cap, he's okay for the moment, but I don't know for how long. Listen, you gotta pull them back, they mean it, we already lost one hostage…"

The phone was ripped from Hutch's hand as Jerry grabbed it and put it to his ear as the large black man began ranting again about police policy, and protocol.

"You got 3 minutes or the pig is gonna get another round plugged into him." Jerry threatened as he slammed the phone down, back on its cradle and then looked at his watch.

Hutch's heart sank because he knew that Jerry meant every word of his threat. The man was nervous and irritable. He was starting to sweat and pace the lobby of the bank nervously. The experienced blond could tell that he had an itchy trigger finger that was getting itchier by the second. He was feeling like a caged animal and was thinking irrationally which made him even more dangerous.

The blond heard Starsky let out a groan, followed by a growl that caught his attention, causing him to look over at his partner. Sheri was tightening the belt around Starsky's upper thigh, cinching it down tautly, and causing the grown man to cry out and arch up in pain, gritting his teeth together and letting out a growl, trying to ride through the pain that he was feeling. His left hand reached up instinctively grabbing hers, to try and get her to stop inflicting the anguish that she was creating for him. He squeezed it tightly causing her to look up at him, locking gaze, the sympathy and sorrow that she was feeling for hurting him, being shared in both of their stare.

Slowly Starsky realized that it had to be done, and released her hand to allow her to continue to work on him. He realized she was only helping him, even though she was simultaneously hurting him.

Sheri continued placing the tourniquet and then took the cloth from Hutch's shirt and pressed it against the open wound. The bleeding was slowing down considerably as she let out a sigh of relief.

All three officers felt a wave of relief pass over them as they heard a familiar voice bellowing outside. They instantly recognized Dobey's distinct tone as it echoed through the bullhorn.

"All units pull back!" He commanded, repeating his request, "All units pull back and stand down!"

Inside the bank, Starsky and Hutch exchanged glances, a glimmer of hope reflecting off Hutch's sky blue orbs as he inhaled deeply. From his sitting position at the desk, the tall blond looked up at Jerry.

"Look, you got what you wanted, they're pullin' back, now how about you let my partner go as a sign of good will?"

Jerry snorted in laughter, "You've got to be kiddin' me…" he retorted as he walked over towards Starsky and Sheri. "You three are my ticket outta here!"

"You got me, you don't need them," Hutch argued as he sat up straighter, his posture locking.

Hank spoke up unexpectedly, "Maybe he's right Jerry…"

Gordon walked up to the guard, "Who the hell asked you Hank! They're bullshitting you and you're falling for it as usual!" He seethed. "Kenny boy was always good and pullin' the wool over everyone's eyes!"

"Why don't you hear him out Dreys?" Hutch questioned.

Gordon shot Hutch an angry glare as he approached Hank. Jerry shifted his weight nervously watching his two accomplices.

"See Hutch here wants you to believe him," Gordon tried to explain to the inept guard that they had persuaded into helping them in the robbery, putting his arm around the shorter man's shoulders, "He's a damn cop, his job is to catch the bad guys not help 'em get away!"

"All I said was hear him out; I wasn't sayin' we should do it!" Hank tried to explain.

"You never were too bright, now were ya?" Dreys teased the man.

"That's enough!" Jerry ordered. "The only way your buddy is gettin' outta here, before we do, is in a body bag!

The tall blond looked over at Gordon, and then down at his partner, Starsky's indigo eyes locking with his friends.

"There is no need for everyone to freak out here, you all just need to stay calm and stop panicking." Sheri's voice of reason pierced the silence.

Starsky looked up at the beautiful detective, her dark chocolate brown eyes burrowing into his soul. The concern and care she felt was evident in her almond shaped orbs. He winked at her, giving her a sense of support that she needed right now.

"How you feelin'?" She quietly asked the curly haired brunet.

"Just t'rrific," He whispered back. "you holdin' up okay?"

"Yeah," she chuckled, "can't you tell?"

"You're doin' great schweetheart! Don't forget your trainin', you're a cop first and you gotta do what you've been trained to do." He reminded her.

She smiled broadly at him, inhaling deeply and understanding exactly what he was saying. She too had let her fears and emotions get the best of her and she needed to regain control of her situation.

"Thanks…" she blushed, breaking his stare and busying herself checking his leg wound.

As she reached for his leg, his strong hand grabbed hers, squeezing firmly. "Its gonna be okay." He reassured her.

"I know it is." The female detective responded as her thumb gently brushed back and forth on his hand.

The moment was cut short and Gordon surprisingly reached down, grabbing Sheri by the arm and roughly dragged her backwards, away from the male officer.

Hutch stood up in protest, his heart starting to race as he watch the scene play out in front of him. Hank stopped him from moving further by raising his weapon at the tall blond.

"Just stay where you are asshole!" The guard tried to sound menacing.

"What the hell are you doin' Dreys?" Jerry shouted out, his voice shaking slightly.

"Fuck off Jerry!" Gordon sneered, "I plan on having myself a little fun!"

Starsky's eyes widened in surprise as Dreys grabbed him by the collar and jerked him upward into more of a sitting position. He let out a groan as a pain shot through his head, down his body and all the way to his leg. The burning from his gun shot wound causing his head to swim.

"Leave him alone!" Sheri demanded.

"Gordon, you don't need to be doin' this. This isn't going to help your case any!" Hutch protested as Hank kept him covered.

"I wanna hear you beg pig!" Gordon hissed as he knelt down next to the brunet holding his jacket in one fist, the cold steel tip of his gun slowly tracing its across his arm, upward over his cheek and to the side of his head.

The look on Dreys face was pure joy and excitement as he pursed together his lips and pressed the gun harshly against Starsky's temple, causing the detective to close his eyes briefly in pain.

"So how 'bout it? You gonna beg for your life?" Gordon's hot breath washed across Starsky's cheek.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

**Sucker Bet**

_**Disclaimer: This is done strictly for fun and not for profit, although tips are greatly appreciated.**_

_**Author's Note: Thanks to all my friends in the fandom. I appreciate constructive criticism and feedback, negative and mean comments really aren't necessary, so let's try to control ourselves. **_

_**Warning: Adult content and strong language. Guess this should be a warning throughout this story. Sorry I hope no one has been offended. **_

**Chapter Seven**

"C'mon pig, I wanna hear you beg…." Gordon hissed as Starsky swallowed hard, trying to fight back the ever cresting waves of pain that coursed through his entire body.

"Screw you!" The defiant brunet growled back.

Gordon let out an uneasy chuckle as he moved the cold steel tip of his weapon down the detective's cheek to his neck, pressing it firmly against his throat making it hard for Starsky to swallow.

"Ever seen what happens when someone is shot in the neck, hitting the jugular?" Gordon said callously.

"Don't do this Drey's," Hutch's calm, quiet voice attempted to break through the tension.

Starsky looked up at his partner, seeing the fear and concern all over the Nordic's face and wanting desperately to ease his pain.

Gordon snorted in amusement, "I see your partner is more willing to beg for your life than you are," he noted, reaching down with his left hand to Starsky's upper thigh, feeling a sense of excitement and power as he noticed the sweat beading up on Starsky's pale skin. "How 'bout it hotshot, you gonna beg?"

"Fuck you!" Starsky retorted as he felt instantaneous searing pain in his leg as Gordon grabbed his gunshot wound and clamped down on it as hard as his strength would allow him too.

The brunet tensed up and arched his body in absolute agony as his hand reactively as Gordon tightened his grip causing Starsky to gasp and shout out loud.

"SONOFABITCH!"

"Stop it!" Sheri screamed out. "Leave him alone."

Dreys seemed completely oblivious to the happenings around him as he concentrated on tormenting his victim. "C'mon pig…you have two ways of making this pain go away," he stated menacingly, "you can beg me to stop, or die!"

Starsky could feel Dreys right hand start to shake, the weapon that was pressed firmly against his throat trembling.

"Dreys c'mon, knock it off. We don't have time for this!" Hank protested, trying to talk some sense into his cohort.

"There is always time to have a little fun Hank!" Gordon replied as the bank guard looked to Jerry for support but finding none. "Now how 'bout it pig, you gonna beg for me, or would you rather die?" He asked the writhing officer as he tightened his grip on the brunet's leg.

The room started spin around the defiant man, everything swimming in and out of focus. He blinked hard, trying to fight to remain conscious.

"Starsk…" Hutch pled with him to just do what the nut job was asking to save his life and the pain the man was inflicting on him. The blond knew how stubborn his partner was and how he would refuse to show any sign of weakness to this punk that was trying to make him crack. "Buddy please…"

Jerry let out a laugh, obviously enjoying the show, "He ain't gonna do it Dreys, he's too stupid."

Gordon let go of Starsky's leg and instead grabbed a fistful of the man's curly locks, jerking his head sharply towards him, his lips a mere inches away from Starsky's cheek.

"Come on you fucking piece of shit, say it!" The sick man demanded.

Starsky could feel himself losing his fight to stay awake as the peaceful, painless void of darkness beckoned him to let go. His head jerked to the side as he felt the sting across his cheek forcing him back to reality.

"Don't you dare pass out on me pig! I want you to stick around and enjoy this!" Gordon ordered. You won't beg for your life, maybe you'll beg for hers!" He spat as he let go of the officer, giving him a shove, knocking him back to the ground.

Starsky's heart jumped as he realized what was going on. Drey's got up and walked over to Sheri, grabbing her collar and pulling her to her feet.

Hutch took a reactive step forward, "Gordon no!" He protested as Jerry shoved the tall blond back, raising his gun level to Hutch's chest forcing compliancy.

"Touch her," Starsky gasped, trying to control his breathing, "an' I'll kill ya'!" He threatened.

The overweight criminal let out a laugh, "I don't think you're in any position to be makin' any demands." He quipped turning his attention to the beautiful woman he had in his grasp.

"How's about it? You up for a good time?" Gordon seethed in Sheri's face; she could smell his foul breath and failing deodorant.

Hank nervously looked outside the bank, "Look guys, they're pullin' back. Now is our time to get the hell outta here. We really don't have time for this shit!" He disputed.

"You really think they are gonna let us all just walk outta here?" Jerry questioned, "We got plenty of time, I ain't gonna let them force us into making any hasty decisions. Trust me, they don't want us offin' their officers. They'll wait for as long as we make 'em!" He smiled, looking back at Gordon. "Save some for me…I may just be up for a piece of that bitch myself."

Starsky felt his stomach drop as he looked into Sheri's eyes, seeing her fear.

Hutch looked around the bank, seeing all the hostages cowering against walls, in corners and in the middle of the floor. Some people were sobbing quietly, others just staring in fear whole others refused to look up from the ground. He knew deep down inside that their first concern could not be for each other but for all the innocent victims of this crime.

"Look Dreys, you don't wanna do this! You and your group are in enough trouble as it is, don't make it worse!" Hutch tried to persuade the criminal.

"Exactly Kenny boy, what's one more charge added to the mix," Gordon snickered as he grabbed Sheri roughly by the elbow, pulling her tightly against his body.

"Look, you wanna hear me beg, fine…I'll beg…" Starsky relented, "just please…don't hurt her." The hot headed man suddenly started to regret not complying with his request earlier, feeling guilty that they were now going after Sheri, planning on punishing her for his actions. He felt the room swimming in and out of focus as he blinked his eyes tightly and then opened them again, trying to fight off unconsciousness.

Seeing the brunet resort to pleading excited Dreys, bringing a smug smile to his face. "Just a little bit too little too late asshole!" he snapped, jerking Sheri with him as he started to walk towards the back of the bank.

"Dammit Dreys!" Hutch growled, lurching forward just to be pushed back by Jerry.

"You just stay put big boy! Wouldn't want me to have to add killing a police officer to my long list of charges now would ya'?" He threatened as he waived his weapon between the blond and his wounded partner on the ground.

"I swear to God, m'gonna kill ya!" Starsky hissed through pursed lips, his face red with anger.

The brunet's indigo eyes locked with Sheri's deep brown orbs; sympathy, fear, anger all being expressed in one stare.

"S'okay…" she mouthed the words to him, causing his heart to skip a beat, she appeared almost resolved to what lie ahead for her, whatever her fate may be.

He swallowed hard, his eyes softening and emotion taking over as she was being led away, disappearing into the vault.

"Dammit Dreys!" The curly haired detective growled. Starsky's gaze flashed to his partner, his pleading eyes searching for comfort in the tall blonde's stare but finding fear and worry instead. "Hutch do something…"

The tall Nordic looked back at his partner helplessly, the wheels in his mind spinning wildly trying desperately to come up with a solution…something, anything that would stop this turn of events from happening.

He had nothing.

Hank started to pace nervously, going to the front window and peering out, making sure to keep himself out of sight of the officer's that were perched outside, more than likely waiting for a clear shot to take him out. His heart was racing, his hands shaking as this uneasy feeling washed over him.

"Jerry, I didn't sign on for this. I agreed to help you two get some fast cash and get the hell outta here." He said, his voice quaking.

"It's not too late for you Hank," Hutch reassured him, "You can still stop this. You need to go in that vault and stop your friend."

"Shut the fuck up!" Jerry ordered the Nordic, "Don't listen to him Hank, you're in this just as deep as we are and there is no turning back!"

Starsky strained his neck, trying desperately to hear what was going on in the vault. A part of him felt the urge to know while another part of him was afraid to come to any type of realization as far as the possible heinous acts that could be going on within the cold steel walls.

He heard muffled talking and what sounded like a slap. He could only hope that it was Gordon that was on the receiving end. The brunet looked up at the ceiling, saying a silent prayer for his fellow officer, closing his eyes briefly.

"M'goin to check on my partner," Hutch informed Jerry, not waiting for an answer, brushing past him.

The tall detective knelt next to his friend, watching him struggle to get comfortable. He reached down and grabbed him by the collar and pulled his partner into his lap cradling him.

"How ya' doin' buddy?" Hutch said, his voice blanketed with concern.

"Not so great Blondie, how'd I look like I'm doin'?" He tried to joke his face contorting as a shot of pain shot through him causing him to inhale deeply and hold his breath as he rode it out.

"It's okay Starsk, I gotcha." Hutch tried to comfort the brunet.

"Listen, Hutch," Starsky gasped, swallowing hard, his Adam's Apple bobbing up and down, "You gotta do sumptin', you gotta help Sheri."

"I know that, m'thinkin' here." Hutch scanned the lobby of the bank, looking for some opening, someway that he could help Sheri out of the situation she was in.

xxxxxxxxxOOOOOxxxxxxxxxx

Gordon held his weapon tightly in his right hand, taking a step towards Sheri, who had he back up against the cold steel bars that separated the entrance from the actual heart of the vault. She stepped to the side, trying desperately to maintain a distance between them.

"Look Dreys, you had better think twice about this. I mean you kill me and you're lookin' at a whole new host of charges." Sheri tried reasoning with the man standing before her, fighting to keep her voice from cracking, or allowing it to show any sign of fear.

"Who said anything about killin' you bitch?" Gordon responded, "I think I want you to live at least a little longer. You and I are gonna have a little fun," The overweight man seethed as he took yet another step towards her coming within reach of the beautiful officer, "Of course you put up too much of a fight, and I might change my mind." His left hand trailed down his stomach and brushed across the front of his trousers, his excitement starting to grow.

"You really think I am not gonna put up a fight…" she stated as her attacker raised his arm over his shoulder and brought it back sharply, the back of his hand striking her across her cheek, snapping her head to the side.

She whipped her head back to stare at him in the eye, the red outline of his hand already becoming apparent. Gordon licked his lips, causing her pain and striking her arousing him even further as he felt his groin awakening.

"Screw you," She spoke firmly her eyes tearing up from a combination of fear and pain from the blow she just received.

"Now you got the idea," he snorted as he lifted the weapon and pointed it at her chest, using the barrel of his gun to tease her breast. "Take your top off."

"No." She refused not taking her eyes off of his.

Gordon's face flushed in anger as he cocked his left arm back, balling his fist and letting it fly forward, connecting with her jaw and knocking her to the ground.

Sheri caught herself as she fell, winding up on all fours the room spinning wildly out of control. She kept her head down, staring at the light colored marble floor. A single drop of blood hit the ground followed quickly by another, spreading out as a third joined them. She felt the coppery taste of blood pool inside her mouth as her lip began to swell. Trying desperately to slow her breathing and keep from collapsing.

Dreys grabbed a fistful of her hair, jerking her head back roughly and pressing his gun against her cheek, the joy on his face evident as he felt his excitement building.

"M'gonna enjoy making you scream…" He seethed as he pushed her onto her stomach jumping on her back and pinning her to the ground.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Sucker Bet

Disclaimer: This is done strictly for fun and not for profit, although tips are greatly appreciated.

Author's Note: Thanks to all my friends in the fandom. I appreciate constructive criticism and feedback, negative and mean comments really aren't necessary, so let's try to control ourselves.

Warning: Adult content and strong language. Guess this should be a warning throughout this story. Sorry I hope no one has been offended.

Chapter Eight

"….utch. I don't feel so good." Starsky gasped trying to fight the bile that rose in his throat threatening to escape.

"Take it easy buddy, it shouldn't be long now." Hutch tried to reassure his partner that he helping his lap, his hand patting the brunet's chest. "Just hang in there."

"Can you see anything from the other room?" the injured man gasped.

"No, nothing," he answered, his head trained in the general direction of the secured room in the middle of the building, trying to hear something, anything to let them know that Sheri was okay.

Hank was still nervously pacing the lobby tapping his gun against his thigh, his gaze shifting between the vault, the other hostages throughout the bank and the freedom of the outside.

Hutch could tell that the walls were closing in on the guard which made him even more dangerous than the other two. He watched the man carefully, never knowing what a caged animal will do or what will set them off.

"Get off me you son of a bitch!"

Hutch's face perked up as he heard Sheri's shouts from the other room. He tightened his grip on his partner as he felt Starsky's body tense up.

"You prick!" Sheri's voice resonated throughout the bank.

"Look Hank," Hutch spoke up, "you need to do somethin', I mean you gotta try an' stop this or you will be an accessory to whatever happens to her!" He informed the antsy guard.

Hutch didn't see blow coming. He was suddenly hit with a flash of light and knocked flat on his back. Blinking hard he looked up to see Jerry standing over him holding the butt of his weapon up in the air like he was going to strike him again. The tall blonde's head started throbbing instantly as he fought to stop the pounding.

"You open your fucking mouth again, and I will go in there and kill her myself," Jerry threatened, his voice low and ominous, "Do you hear me asshole? I don't need all three of you to get outta here."

Starsky let out a growl in protest at the hit his friend just took, not wanting to yell out in fear of the retribution that either Sheri or his partner would suffer if he dared to upset their captors any further than they already were at this point. He rolled to his side so that he could get a look at his friend and make sure that he was, for the most part, alright.

Hutch's eyes locked with Starsky's. One look communicating so much without even saying a word. The brunet knew that Hutch hurt, but he also knew that he was going to be fine, with the exception of one colossal headache and perhaps some blurred vision for a day or two.

Muffled sounds continued to come from the vault. Restrained struggles could be heard as the two detectives tried to contain their frustrations, fears and urge to react. The distinct sounds of rustling, things being knocked around and flesh on flesh contact, like slaps could be heard and barely made out.

Starsky closed his eyes briefly, he couldn't help but hope that it was Sheri that was the one doing the slapping, but from where he was, it was hard to tell.

"She's gonna be fine buddy," The silence was broken as Hutch's calming voice spoke quietly.

The brunet hadn't even noticed that his partner had moved back to his side. He looked up at the blond, his brow furrowing in concern when he saw the blood trickling from Hutch's right temple. The surrounding area was already swollen and turning purple.

"I sure hope you're right Hutch. I swear if they hurt her…." His thoughts were cut off by the deafening sound of a gun shot that echoed through the concrete walls of the building.

Hutch's eyes widened in fear as he looked around. Starsky reached out and grabbed the Nordic's upper leg and tried to pull himself up to a sitting positioned.

"Dear God…" He gasped as he looked back towards the vault.

Hank immediately raised his weapon, his face flushed as he looked towards the back of the bank, then over at Jerry and then back outside again, the panic inside him building and building to an uncontrollable level.

"…utch…" Starsky hissed, swallowing hard as he felt what was left of his stomach contents attempt to make their way up his throat.

Hutch reached down, his large hand grasping his partner's shoulder, squeezing it supportively. "Take it easy buddy…" he tried to reassure his partner, fighting to hide the fear in his own voice, but failing miserably.

Jerry looked towards the room that his cohort and disappeared into and then back down at the two nervous officers. Hutch could see the disgust and fear in Jerry's face no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"You better pray to God Sheri's alright!" Hutch hissed, looking up at Jerry through his brow, clenching his teeth in anger.

"Gordon!" Jerry shouted out, his voice obviously irritated with his cohort. "Damn it you asshole, what the fuck did you do now?" He yelled as he took a step towards the vault.

The man stopped dead in his tracks and turned back to look at the other two officers, an uneasy feeling washing over him.

"Dreys!?!" He called out, bending his head, straining to hear his friend respond to him but getting silence in return. "Dammit Dreys, answer me!" He insisted.

M'yeah…" Gordon's voice seemed strained and hesitant. M'here."

"Jerry, I don't like this one bit…" Hank stated nervously as he walked to the front of the bank and pressed his back against the wall, peeking around a large pillar and looking at the streets outside. The police had pulled back, but they were still visible.

"Gordon, you okay in there?" Jerry shouted, the sweat beginning to bead up on his forehead.

"Of course I am…why wouldn't I be…" he responded. "Listen…um…could one of you get in here….help me clean this mess up…"

Starsky's stomach dropped, he swallowed hard, his frantic eyes searching the room, his heart sinking. He looked over at Hutch who dropped his head, saying a silent prayer as he pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger.

Jerry waived his gun out in front of him, "Hank, get in there and help him out!" he ordered.

Hank's eyes widened in fear, "Me, why me?" He protested.

"Just get your ass in there and quit fucking complaining!" the leader retorted sharply.

The guard looked back through the window contemplating just throwing his weapon down and making a run for it, but knowing that Jerry would probably shoot him in the back before he had gotten 20 feet out the door.

Frustrated, he stomped off and headed towards the vault, mumbling under his breath the whole way. Jerry laughed at the show that Hank was putting on.

Hutch put his large hand on Starsky's shoulder, squeezing it firmly in support, trying to expression his sadness and pain as well. The brunet dropped back to the ground, his head stretching back as he stared at the ceiling trying to fight off the rage and anger that was simmering inside him like a pot of water about to boil over. Inhaling and exhaling deeply he tried desperately to control his emotion and not allow it to take over. Mistakes are always made when people, especially police officers reacted based on emotion and not their training.

The blond detective grabbed his partner's hand, the cold clamminess startling him. He looked at Starsky's face and just now noticed the lack of color he presented. A whole new cause for concern washing over the Nordic. He new that his friend was showing the onset of his body going into shock, a sense of urgency filling his soul.

"Hey, you hangin' in there?" Hutch whispered to him, not able to hide the concern in his face.

"Yeah…m'fine Hutch. Please just stop hoverin' over me." Starsky pled, Hutch being the recipient of his anger and frustration.

"I can't, it comes with the territory," Hutch quipped back. "You should know that by now."

"…dammit Hutch…" Starsky inhaled deeply and swallowed hard, trying to switch positions, "…she didn't stand a chance. We shoulda done something to stop them." he growled.

Hutch looked up through his brow, watching as Hank disappeared through the thick steel doors of the vault.

"Take it easy Buddy, you know as well as I do this isn't our fault…." the blonde tried to convince his friend as much as he was trying to convince himself, "these guys are sick and dangerous…we just need to keep pur cool and wait for an opening. They aren't gonna let us walk outta here, I think that is pretty obvious now…"

"Put your fucking gun down now!" The woman's voice boomed through the lobby of the bank.

Both Starsky and Hutch eyes opened wide, startled to hear Sheri's voice. They looked up to see Sheri walking out of the vault, Hank's slightly larger frame in front of her, shielding her from possible harm.

Starsky smiled in relief as he watched her, the gun in her hand raised and point directly at Hank's temple.

Jerry stiffened his stance, his own weapon trained on the pair as she moved a few steps in his direction.

"Don't be stupid," he responded.

"Stupid is one thing I'm not….now put down your weapon," Sheri reiterated.

"She means it Jerry," Hank stuttered nervously. "Dreys is sittin' in there with a bullet in his side…"

Sheri pressed the weapon against Hank's head even harder, her arm around his neck tightening.

"It's over…" Sheri informed the leader, "Now just drop your gun and kick it over my way so no one else has to get hurt."

Starsky and Hutch looked on, their hearts racing in both fear and anticipation. Hutch's ice blue eyes darted between the three people. He scanned the bank, relieved to see that the other hostages were keeping their heads down and out of trouble.

"Screw you," Jerry spat.

"Dude, I don't wanna die…." Hank pled. "Please Jer, she's right…its over."

Jerry never saw the tall blond man coming, the look of shock on Sheri's face alerting him all too late. The female officer let go of her hostage, her one hand shoving him to the side and out of harm's way. Her police training taking over and protecting the man, even if he originally intended harm to them. Hutch's large frame hit Jerry, his weapon discharging as they connected before it flew from his grasp, the metal clinking against the marbled floor. Hutch landed on top of the felon, his arm instinctively cocking back and then flying forward catching his ex-classmate square across the jaw, snapping his head to the side. His mind raced with memories of what his partner had gone through over the past couple of hours, rage starting to take over as his fist drew back and flew forward again taking out some of his pent up aggression on the man beneath him. He had held in his emotions and rage for as long as he had to, and now was his chance to release some of the anger.

Reactively Hutch continued with the onslaught of blows on the man underneath him, seeing red as his rage took over. There was no one else around him, nothing existed except for this man that hurt his best friend, his other half, several times. Coming from somewhere else, he barely heard someone calling out to him. The voice getting louder and louder until it became clear.

"HUTCH!" Starsky's familiar voice snapping him back to the here and now.

The Nordic looked up to see his partner clawing at the ground, using his upper body to drag himself across the floor. Hutch's eyes scanned the room shock and fear taking over as he saw Sheri's huddled body laying on the floor a pool of blood forming beneath her, his friend trying to get over to help her.

To Be Continued…


End file.
